ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jungle Book (2019 Live-Action Version)
The Jungle Book is a 2019 musical epic fantasy adventure film. It is directed by Jimmy Hayward. Plot Mowgli goes on an epic quest with Baloo and Bagheera to fight a tiger named Shere Khan with the Red Flower. Cast *Mowgli (the main protagonist) - Max Charles *Baloo (the dueteragonist) - Ben Stiller *Bagheera (the tritagonist) - Ty Burrell *Akela (the tetartagonist) - Ian McKellen *Shere Khan (the main antagonist) - Benedict Cumberbatch *Kaa (the hidden secondary antagonist) - Steve Buscemi *Tabaqui (the fourth antagonist) - Josh Gad *King Louie (the tertiary antagonist) - Jemaine Clement *Raksha (a minor character) - Ashley Jensen Villains' Defeats *Shere Khan: In the final battle, he falls into a fire and dies *Kaa: In the final battle, he defeating from Baloo as the football player. In the sequel he reforms and became a protagonist. *Tabaqui: In the final battle, he drowns in a river *King Louie: Gets knocked onto his back and gets crushed by rocks and stones. In the sequel he reforms and became a protagonist. Songs Soundtrack #"Prolouge" - Ty Burrell #"The Wolf Rock" - Ashley Jensen, Ian McKellen, Ty Burrell and Max Charles #"Farewell, Mrs. Raksha" - Ashley Jensen and Benedict Cumberbatch #"Hello, Little Boy" - Steve Buscemi #"The New Life of You and Me" - Max Charles and Ben Stiller #"Reunion with Bagheera and Mowgli" - Max Charles, Ben Stiller and Ty Burrell #"Shiny" - Jemaine Clement #"Hello, Little Boy (Reprise)" - Max Charles, Josh Gad and Benedict Cumberbatch #"Finale" - Ben Stiller, Ian McKellen, Ty Burrell and Max Charles #"The New Life of You and Me (Credits version; Theme Song of The Jungle Book)" - Sia Deluxe Edition Music by Alan Menken #"Prolouge" - Ty Burrell #"The Wolf Rock" - Ashley Jensen, Ian McKellen, Ty Burrell and Max Charles #"Farewell, Mrs. Raksha" - Ashley Jensen and Benedict Cumberbatch #"Hello, Little Boy" - Steve Buscemi #"The New Life of You and Me" - Max Charles and Ben Stiller #"Reunion with Bagheera and Mowgli" - Max Charles, Ben Stiller and Ty Burrell #"Shiny" - Jemaine Clement #"Hello, Little Boy (Reprise)" - Max Charles, Josh Gad and Benedict Cumberbatch #"Finale" - Ben Stiller, Ian McKellen, Ty Burrell and Max Charles #"The New Life of You and Me (Credits version; Theme Song of The Jungle Book)" - Sia #"Main Titles" #"Meeting" #"Mowgli on the Run" #"The Death of Raksha" #"Bagheera teaches Mowgli" #"Bagheera's Death" #"Meet Kaa" #"Baloo" #"Tabaqui and Shere Khan" #"The Return of Bagheera" #"King Louie" #"The Chase" #"Kaa's Betrayal" #"Shere Khan Returns" #"Kaa is Gone" #"Tabaqui VS Mowgli" #"Shere Khan's Death" #"Celebration" #"The Jungle Book Suite" Scenes #Prolouge (0:00) #Shere Khan's Meeting (6:45) #Raksha Dies (14:34) #The Funeral (15:56) #Meet Kaa (23:56) #Baloo meets Mowgli (30:45) #Bagheera Returns (45:56) #King Louie (50:45) #Return to the Wolves (54:56) #Kaa's Betrayal (58:45) #Battling Shere Khan (1:05:56) #End Credits (1:19:56) Sequel The Second Jungle Book is a sequel to the film. It's an epic fantasy-adventure film. It is once again directed by Jimmy Hayward and music is written by John Powell. Mowgli grows up after he defeated Shere Khan. He is married to a villager named Kitty. A mean wizard named Jack manages to marry Kitty. Will Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa and King Louie stop Jack before it's too late? The tagline is "They're wrapping the story up." It stars John Lithgow, Emily Blunt, John Cleese, Ben Stiller, Gary Oldman, Steve Buscemi, Jemaine Clement with Wayne Bradsy and Ty Burrell. The cast is: *Max Charles as Young Mowgli *John Lithgow as Mowgli (The main protagonist) *Emily Blunt as Kitty Boone (the deuteragonist) *John Cleese as Nick Boone (the secondary dueteragonist) *Wayne Brady as Dr. Plumford (the tritagonist) *Ben Stiller as Baloo (a major character) *Gary Oldman as Jack (the main antagonist) *Ty Burrell as Bagheera (a supporting character) and the Narrator *Steve Buscemi as Kaa (a supporting character) *Ian McKellen as Akela (a supporting character) *Jemaine Clement as King Louie (a supporting character who survived from his death and reformed the year before the sequel) *Danny McBride as Buldeo (the secondary antagonist) *Frank Welker as Jack as a lion *Shere Khan (mentioned by Kitty in the climax of the film) DVD Scenes #Opening Credits #12 years later #Kitty #Mowgli meets Kitty #Mowgli's Old Friends #Nick and Kitty go into the Jungle #Baloo and Bagheera meet Kitty #Jack #Meet Buledo #Kaa and King Louie meet Kitty #Meet Plumford #Buledo captures Kitty #Jack's Evil Plan #Plumford's Party #Here's the Plan #Battling Buledo and Jack's Guards #Jack's Transformation #Jack's Death #A Wedding #End Credits Villains' Defeats *Jack: Angrilly turns into a lion, climbs in a train picture held by Baloo and dies after the picture freezes with Kaa's power *Buledo: Falls in a tree and falls in the fog to death *Jack's Guards: 19 of them get scared by Baloo's roar and 5 of them got booed off by Bagheera Category:The Jungle Book Category:Movies Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure